1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a main body and a cap body, which is selectively to slide or rotate with respect to the main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have sliding mechanisms. Take, for example, a mobile phone with a sliding function. When a user wants to make a phone call, to input short message texts or to use a specific function of the mobile phone, he or she has to make a cap body of the mobile phone sliding away and then starts to operate the keyboard. The sliding mechanism used in the portable electronic device nowadays has limited operation properties for the user. Usually, a sliding track and a sliding slot are formed on the cap body and a main body of the portable electronic device, respectively, to constitute a sliding hinge. The cap body can slide on the main body to expose or to cover the keyboard of the main body.
Because most portable electronic devices are only equipped with one standard keyboard such as a QWERTY keyboard, also some keys of the keyboard have to serve as both letter keys and digit keys so that the keyboard has the dialing function over the dialing keypad. The keyboard therefore has a messier appearance because some keys have several symbols on their surfaces. Thus, the user has to frequently switch the function of the keyboard, and it causes data-input inconveniently.
At present, another type of portable electronic device that has different symbols, such as digits and letters, disposed on different keyboards, respectively, is available. The portable electronic device has, for example, a standard keyboard and a dialing keypad. Such kind of a design makes the portable electronic device have more than three layers so that the whole device becomes very thick and heavy. Thus, the users would not be interested in it.